Serena's Love an Amourshipping fanfic
by MidnightZoroark827
Summary: Serena is falling for Ash quickly but doesn't know if he feels the same way about her? Will she ever figure out?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First Pokemon fanfiction! This is also an Amourshipping fanfic. So if you don't like Ash and Serena together than don't read! I do not own Pokemon!**

Serena's Love, An Amourshipping Fanfic

It was a warm spring day in Lumiose City where Ash, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, and Pikachu were all relaxing in a field away from the city. The field was beautiful; with green fields, and sparkling blue streams. Pokemon were everywhere, too.

Bonnie gasped at the sight of a Mareep. "Clemont, look at that Mareep! Can you catch it, please?" The little blond asked her older brother with sparkling eyes.

Clemont scratched the back of his head. "Gee, Bonnie, I don't know. You already have one Pokemon-"

"Clemont!" Bonnie screamed, making her brother sweat drop. Serena and Ash watched the siblings with amusement in their eyes.

"That's Bonnie for you," Ash said with a smile. He turned to Pikachu sitting next to him. "Right, Pikachu?" The yellow mouse nodded. "Pika!"

Serena watched as Ash picked up Pikachu, and put him in his lap. A blush crept up on Serena as she started imagining herself in Ash's lap instead of Pikachu. His strong arms would be wrapped around her waist while he kissed her temple…

Ah, she was doing it again! Serena hadn't told anyone but Fennekin that she was truly, madly, deeply in love with Ash. She's loved him ever since the day they first met when they were six years old. Now that they were older and traveling together, it was the perfect time to confess her love for him. But, there was one thing holding her back; rejection.

Ash was pretty dense about things like love and liking other people. Serena had hinted around him before but she was just so unsure that he had got those hints.

A hand fell on hers which made her thoughts vanish. It was Ash. He had a very concerned look on his face as he stared at her.

"Are you okay?" He asked. "You look upset."

Serena blinked at him before smiling and shaking her head. "Oh, it's nothing. I'm fine!" Ash stared at her for a few more minutes before taking his hand off of hers.

Well, there's that thing about Ash; he's so caring. He was always there when she or anyone at that needed him. He was so sweet, kind, passionate, and optimistic. Four additional reasons why she loved him so deeply.

Since Ash wasn't paying attention to her, she was allowed to stare at him. His jet black hair was messy, as usual, and his baseball cap was on. His strong, tan arms seemed to glow in the sun, along with his brown eyes. Serena sighed dreamily. She was pretty sure Ash didn't like her in a romantic way and that was driving her crazy!

Getting over to Fennekin, who came over to its trainer. "Fennekin and I are going to go train some, okay?" She called.

To her surprise, Ash jumped up, too. "That's a great idea! If you don't mind, I would like to train with you."

Serena blinked at Ash for a moment before smiling. "Of course I don't mind, Ash. We could battle, if you want." What did she just say? She didn't want to make a fool out of herself when she battled him since she can't really battle!

"That sounds perfect!" Ash called his Froakie and Fletchling over before he started running away from Bonnie and Clemont. "Come on, Serena!"

Serena nodded down to Fennekin before the two raced after Ash. When she'd caught up to him, the two stared at each other for a couple of seconds before Ash said, "First one to that huge oak wins!"

The two ran even harder than they had been. Ash, of course, had developed strong legs from his journeys, but was very surprised at how easily Serena was running. It looked like she was running with the wind for a while.

When she was almost there, Serena noticed what looked like a puddle of mud laying in front of the oak. Since she was going too fast, she couldn't skid to a stop.

Serena slipped, falling right on the ground. _'Great job, Serena!' _ Serena scowled herself and gave herself a mental smack in the face.

Suddenly, there was a thump right next to her. Ash had also fallen. He gave her his toothy grin. "Guess we were running too fast." Serena smiled. "I guess."

Ash stood up then lent a hand down to help Serena. She gladly took it and stood up. When they're Pokemon caught up with them, they continued into the small wooded area.

"Honestly, I didn't know you were that fast," Ash said, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. Serena giggled. "Mom made me do track for a while. I guess I still got it!" Serena was happy that Ash had noticed that she was fast.

Ash gave her a thumbs up. "You're really good." Serena had to look away because she was blushing from the compliment. "Thank you, Ash."

The two emerged into a small clearing. Ash grinned. "This spot is perfect for some battling!" Serena gulped. _'Oh joy. The perfect spot for me to make a fool out of myself!'_

Ash went on one side while Serena stayed on the side she was on. "One-on-one, kay?"

Serena smiled and nodded, not really having a choice since she only had one Pokemon. "Sounds good." Ash nodded. "Froakie, go!" Ash called and the blue frog leaped from behind him. "Froak!" (Let's battle!) Froakie cried out.

"Fennekin, I choose you!" Serena yowled. Fennekin jumped in front of her trainer. "Fennekin!" (Ready for my third battle!)

Ash noticed that Serena looked a little nervous. He chuckled to himself as he remembered how inexperienced she was with battling.

"Don't worry, Serena!" He called. "It's okay if you're not that good; no one's good when they first start out!" "Pika!" (Yeah, don't worry Fennekin!)

Serena and Fennekin exchanged a glance. Fennekin seemed to be saying _I trust you. _Serena nodded. "I trust you, too." Serena and Fennekin stared confidently back at their opponent, ready for the battle. "Fennekin, start off with, uh, quick attack!" Serena commanded.

Fennekin dashed toward the water type with a lot of speed that impressed both Ash and Serena herself. "Froakie, quick, counter with pound!" But before Froakie could hit Fennekin, the fire type slammed into Froakie making it fly back. Serena stared at her Pokemon with shock; that was really powerful for a Pokemon so small.

"That was great, Serena and Fennekin!" Ash called. Another blush appeared on Serena's face. "T-thank you," She stuttered. Looking down at Fennekin- who was standing battle-ready for Froakie- she smiled thankfully. "That was great, Fennekin." Fennekin barked. (Thanks, Serena!)

Ash grinned his famous, toothy grin. "Alright, Froakie, use water pulse!" Water appeared between Froakie's palms right before he let the water go; speeding right toward Fennekin.

Serena felt herself panic. Water pulse was Froakie's strongest move for the time being! "Use ember!" Serena shouted. "Ember?" Ash echoed, puzzled. Fennekin shot small embers from its mouth but did nothing to the water.

The water hit Fennekin, sending the poor Pokemon go flying deeper into the woods. "Ah!" Serena screamed. "Fennekin!" She ran after her beaten Pokemon leaving Ash and Froakie.

Ash sweat dropped. "Maybe we attacked too harshly," He mumbled. Froakie nodded. "Froak." (Ya think?)

Meanwhile, Serena was running through the woods still, frantically looking for her lost Fennekin. "Oh, Fennekin, where are you?!" Suddenly, she heard a faint muffled sound. Stopping, she turned to look at one of the trees to see Fennekin trapped under a root.

Relief flooded through her as she ran toward Fennekin. "Fennekin!" She exclaimed. She quickly ran behind her Pokemon and yanked her yellow body out. The two hugged. "Thank Arceus you're okay!"

"Fen!" (I'm so glad you found me!)

The two parted just as Ash and Pikachu emerged from where Serena had just been. Ash's brown eyes were shining with relief as he looked at them. "Great, you found Fennekin!"

Serena nodded and stood up with Fennekin in her arms. "Sorry about the battle," She murmured, not wanting to meet Ash's gaze. She felt so weak compared to an amazing trainer like him!

Ash noticed how upset she looked. Confused on why she was acting this way, he walked closer to her and put his thumb under her chin to look up at him. A small blush came across Serena's face as she realized how close their lips were from each other's.

"Don't be upset, Serena," He started. "The important thing is that Fennekin is safe and that you didn't get hurt when you went to go look for it. It was just a stupid ol' battle that we can have later."

Serena smiled at him and nodded. Ash winked before taking her hand in his. "Let's get back to Bonnie and Clemont so we can go have some dinner!" Serena kept staring at their hands together. "Sounds good."

Suddenly, something roaring made both trainers freeze mid-step. "What was that?" Serena asked, not sure if it was a Pokemon or something else. "I'm not sure," Ash replied. That was when two Pokemon jumped over a fallen tree. One was a male Pyroar and the other was a female Pyroar.

Serena barely noticed that Ash's grip on her hand tightened. "What are those things?" Ash asked.

"They're both Pyroar," Serena replied. Since she lives in Kalos, she knew the Pokemon that live here, too. "The one with the mane that goes around its head is a male and the other is a female. They're both fire types," Serena added.

As she said that, the female Pyroar shot a flamethrower heading straight for them. "DUCK!" Ash shouted, pushing Serena down.

Opening her eyes, she saw Ash on top of her. "Are you okay?" He asked. A huge blush appeared on Serena's face. "Thanks to you." Ash helped her up then yowled. "Pikachu, use thunderbolt!" Pikachu obeyed and electricity came from its body, hitting the female.

The male, however, charged toward them. "Counter with iron tale!" Ash ordered. Pikachu's tale started glowing before he slammed it into the Pyroar. The lion Pokemon snarled at them before he and the female ran deeper into the forest.

Ash sighed in relief. "That was a close one. I wonder why they attacked us." Serena shrugged. "I don't know."

Ash turned back around and started walking the way they had came. "I think it's time we head back now." He turned his head and gave her a tiny smile.

Serena recalled her Fennekin while Ash recalled his Froakie and Fletchling. As they made their way out of the forest, Serena started thinking about Ash again. He'd been brave to push her out of the way when the Pyroar attacked with a flamethrower. His arms had been around her waist when he pushed her down… she loved the feeling.

When they made it back to Bonnie and Clemont, the two were already packed and ready to head back into the city. They made it to the Pokemon Centre just as the sun had gone down.

Ash yawned and stretched when they walked in. "Man, I'm so ready for some sleep!" Bonnie stretched with him. "Me too!" Clemont checked them in and Serena got her Fennekin healed before they went to their rooms.

Ash and Clemont would be sharing on and Serena and Bonnie would be sharing another. Before Serena went inside her room, she glanced shyly at Ash. She hadn't even said thank you!

Walking over to him, she waved. "Ash, before we go to bed, I just wanted to say, thank you for saving me in the woods," Serena murmured.

Ash smiled widely at her. "Hey, what are friends for?"

Serena felt her heartbeat quicken as she stood up on her tippy toes to plant a warm kiss on his cheek. "Goodnight," She said quickly before rushing back into her room, leaving a rather shocked Ash standing in the hall.

He put one hand to his cheek, a blush creeping up on him. Shocked and overjoyed at the same time, he felt like he couldn't control himself as he asked himself,

"She feels the same way I feel about her?"

**A/N: Yay! There will be a chapter 2! R/R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Second chapter! A lot of Amourshipping!**

**Serena's Love an Amourshipping fanfiction**

"She feels the same way I feel about her?" Ash asked himself.

Clemont poked his head out of the room he and Ash would be sleeping in. "Uh, Ash, did you say something?" He asked.

Ash blinked, embarrassment crashed over him like a wave. "I guess I was just talking to myself," Ash replied. Clemont chuckled. "Oh, okay. I'm going to bed. Good night."

"Night." Once the door closed, Ash walked down the hall and back into the lobby. He grabbed a paper cup then filled it up with water. As he drank the refreshing drink, his mind drifted over to Serena. He's been feeling weird about her for a while now, and he had no idea why!

Out of all his other female companions- Misty, May, Dawn, and Iris- he's never felt jumpy inside when he was around them. Sadness pierced his heart when he remembered May. That was the only other girl that made him feel like this. That was until she started going after Drew. Ash lost his chance with her, but it didn't bother him at all now.

Serena was an amazing friend! She's changed so much since they were kids. Ash started thinking about her features, too. Her beautiful, long, honey colored hair was in that low ponytail, the hat she wore fit so perfectly, the way her hips swayed as she walked-

"HI, ASH!"

Ash screamed and dropped his cup of water. Bonnie was smiling back at him with a Tyrantrum pajama suit on. "B-Bonnie," Ash stuttered. "Don't do that!"

Bonnie giggled. "I said hi to you several times. Guess you were so wrapped in some thought that you didn't hear me."

Ash had grabbed several napkins to dry himself off when she said that, but he stopped after she was finished. She didn't… know what he was thinking, right?

"Oh, well, I was just thinking about my next gym battle," He lied. "Why? Do you need me for something?"

Bonnie shook her head and sat on one of the sofas. "Not exactly." Ash raised an eyebrow then sat next to her. "Then how come you're up?"

Ash noticed that Bonnie had a goofy smile splayed across her face. "Honestly, I do want to talk to you. It's about Serena."

Instantly, Ash froze. _'Oh, crap! She does know what I was thinking!' _

Trying to stay calm, he cleared his throat. "What about Serena?" Bonnie giggled again as she watched her legs swaying back and forth since they were too short to touch the ground.

"Well, I may be young but I am an expert on romance!" She exclaimed. "I've been noticing the way Serena looks at you."

Ash, trying not to show his interest, raised another eyebrow. "The way she looks at me?" He echoed. Bonnie nodded. "She looks at you like she doesn't want to be your friend anymore."

Horror and astonishment hit Ash right in the heart. "She doesn't want to be my friend anymore?!"

Bonnie rolled her eyes, grabbed a pillow, and slammed it into Ash's face. "Of course she still wants to be your friend, idiot! I mean, I think she wants to be more than just friends. I'm pretty sure she wants you to be her boyfriend and her to be your girlfriend."

Ash's heart started to beat faster as he thought about this. "I don't think you're right about this, Bonnie."

Bonnie winked. "You know, I think you know I'm right but you just don't want to admit it."

Ash groaned and buried his face in his hands. "Okay, okay, I have a crush on Serena! But you have to swear to Arceus not to tell her!" Ash growled. Bonnie put her hands up. "I promise!"

Relaxing a little, Ash decided to tell Bonnie what he thought about his growing feelings for Serena. "She's a great friend and she has a great personality. Not only that, she's beautiful, too. She's just, well, amazing."

Bonnie said nothing as she looked at Ash with amazement and wonder in her blue eyes. "In other words, I really like her," Ash finished. With a frown, he added, "But I have a bad history with girls."

Meanwhile, in the room Serena and Bonnie were in, Serena was actually up. She was about to go take a shower. She had a towel, her robe, and a brush in her hands as she walked out of the room.

As she made her way down the hall, she started thinking about the peck on the cheek she'd given to Ash. _'He probably thinks you're a crazy person now,' _she thought sadly. _'Oh well.' _

When she made it to the lobby, Serena stopped by the door frame. She could hear voices sounded strangely like Ash and Bonnie's. Turning her head around the frame, she could see the back of their heads.

Serena was about to walk out until she heard Bonnie say something. "Bad history with them?"

'_Bad history with who?' _Serena wondered.

"Yeah," Ash replied. "One of my friends that I used to travel with- May- I used to have a crush on." Serena felt her knees get a little shaky. He did say used to, right?

"I wanted to tell her how I felt so badly but… I was too afraid," Ash continued. Serena felt her heart start to beat faster, but it wasn't from excitement; it was from dread.

"What happened to May? Did you ever tell her how you felt?" Bonnie asked. Ash looked up at the ceiling, but Serena couldn't see his expression.

"No. One of our rivals named Drew got to her first." Relief flooded through Serena followed by a rush of guilt. _'I'm so selfish! Ash was probably heartbroken!'_

Pressing a fist to her heart, Serena turned to walk the long way to the bathroom. She tried to close her eyes tightly so the tears wouldn't come out, but it didn't work. Hot tears started streaming down her face until she couldn't take it anymore.

"I still love you though," She cried out quietly before bolting to the bathroom.

Back with Ash and Bonnie, they were still talking about May. "Are you still upset about it?" Bonnie asked.

Ash didn't respond right away. His eyes were closed and his arms were crossed for the time being. "Honestly, no, I'm not." Bonnie gasped slightly.

Ash opened his eyes and uncrossed his arms. "If Drew didn't get May then I might not have seen Serena again," He replied.

Bonnie's blue eyes became sparkly as she hugged Ash's arm. "That's soooo sweet, Ash! I think you should ask her on a date!"

"Wait. What?" Ash asked, sweat dropped.

Bonnie gave a wink and thumbs up. "Of course! I mean, I really do believe she likes you and I now know you like her so… all we need now is a date!"

Ash stared off into space for a moment before nodding. "That's not a bad idea. I'll ask her tomorrow!"

Bonnie smiled brightly then got up to go back to her room. "That's great! Just don't forget to wear something nice if she says yes," She reminded him.

Ash sweat dropped. "I don't have anything fancy." Bonnie fell down anime-style. "Oh, Ash!"

Later that night in the room Bonnie and Serena are staying in…

Since Serena was in the shower, Bonnie thought it would be the perfect opportunity to go snooping through Serena's clothes to see if she had any dresses.

Pulling out a nice, but not good enough, blue and white dress, Bonnie sighed. Dedenne jumped off her bed and padded over to its trainer.

Bonnie patted its orange head. "I don't understand Ash and Serena; I mean, how can you not have any nice clothes?!"

Dedenne cocked its head to one side then shrugged. Bonnie smiled before yawning. That was when she heard footsteps coming from the hall.

"Oh, no! Quick, Dedenne, help me put all these clothes back!" Bonnie shouted. The two quickly started putting the clothes back into Serena's bag just as she opened the door.

"Serena, hi!" Bonnie exclaimed.

To her surprise, Serena looked upset. "Hi, Bonnie." Serena walked around the seven year-old to get to her bed. She went under the covers, and Bonnie soon heard the sound of soft breathing, like, she was asleep.

Bonnie smiled and got up and walked by Serena's sleeping body. "If you're upset by something, I'm sure Ash will make it better tomorrow. He has a surprise for you!"

Bonnie giggled quietly then turned off the lamp to go to sleep herself. Serena, however, was not asleep and had heard what Bonnie had said. _'What surprise could Ash have for me?' _Smiling as she thought about it, she fell asleep.

The next morning, the four friends had all woken up around nine and decided to go to one of the many cafés in Lumiose for breakfast.

"So, after breakfast we should head out," Clemont said as they walked outside into the cool, Spring morning.

"NOOOOOO!" Ash and Bonnie screamed at the same time. Clemont suddenly became very tiny as he put his hands up. "Okay, okay."

Serena blinked in puzzlement. "Why not? I thought we had to get to the next city for your gym battle."

Ash gave her a stupid smile. "Well, I mean, this place is, uh, so big! We haven't seen everything here yet!" Ash exclaimed, mentally kicking himself.

Clemont raised an eyebrow at Bonnie. "Bonnie, I hope you know that the two of us live here. There really isn't that much we haven't seen."

Bonnie giggled nervously. "Yeah, but Ash and Serena haven't seen everything yet!"

Serena and Clemont exchanged a glance before they both shrugged. "Okay, fine." Clemont sighed. "Let's just eat breakfast first."

"Yay!" Bonnie exclaimed. She started pushing Clemont toward the busy sidewalk, leaving Ash, Serena, Pikachu, and Fennekin staring at them.

"Bonnie sure is acting strange this morning," Serena observed suspiciously. She narrowed her eyes at Ash. "Come to think of it, you have been, too."

Ash felt his right eye twitch. "Uh, well, I, um, kind of had something to ask you."

Serena raised an eyebrow. "Okay, I'm listening." Ash stepped a little closer to Serena, a blush on his face. "Well, I was kind of wondering if you wanted to, oh, I don't know; go out to dinner tonight; just you and me."

Shocked, Serena stared at Ash, unable to speak. "A date?" She asked. Ash suddenly became very interested in the ground. "Uh, yeah." Serena blushed but smiled.

"I would love to go out with you tonight, Ash."

Ash snapped his head up and stared at her. "Really?" He asked. Serena giggled and nodded. "Sure! I mean, it would be really nice."

"That's great!" Ash shouted. Ash and Serena smiled at each other before they both quickly looked away, blushing.

"Uh, let's go find Clemont and Bonnie," Ash suggested. Serena nodded. "Good idea."

After breakfast with Ash and Bonnie…

"That's great news, Ash!" Bonnie exclaimed happily. Ash had just told her that Serena had agreed to go on a date with him tonight. Clemont had decided to go visit his gym while Serena wanted to go train her Fennekin. Bonnie wanted to take Ash out to shop for some nice clothes.

Ash smiled. "I know. I'm really glad she agreed. Where are we going anyway?"

Bonnie winked at him. "We're going to find something nice for you!" Ash fell over anime style. "Oh, joy."

After hours of shopping with Ash, they'd finally found something. Then, Bonnie and Serena went shopping together for something nice, too. (A/N: Sorry. I'm too lazy to write about what happened!)

When seven o'clock rolled around, Ash was ready to go on his date. He was waiting in the lobby of the Pokemon Centre with black dress pants on, a nice, white button up, and a black blazer. His hair was neater, but honestly he didn't like it.

"Pika!" (Hey, Ash!) Ash turned around to see Pikachu running down the hall with flowers in his jaw. Ash smiled. "Thanks, Pikachu. I almost forgot!" He grabbed the flowers just as he heard someone's footsteps.

"Hey, Ash."

Ash looked up and almost fainted from the sight. There Serena stood with a high-low black dress that was sleeve less. A small, red belt was strapped around her waist, she had black flats on, and a small red purse. Her honey colored hair was in out of its loose ponytail and was curled at the bottom. The best thing that Ash really liked was the fact she wasn't wearing any makeup.

"Wow, Serena," Ash murmured. "You look…amazing."

Serena blushed deeply at the compliment. "T-thank you," She stuttered. "You look great as well." Then, she frowned. "There's just one problem."

Walking closer to him, she ran her fingers through his jet black hair to get it into its messy self again. "Perfect!" She exclaimed.

Sudden embarrassment crashed over her. "Oh, I'm sorry! I don't know why I did that!" Ash chuckled and slung an arm around her. "I should be thanking you. I only did that for you; I didn't know you like the way my hair always is."

Serena smiled, happy to have his arm around her and that what she just did didn't bother him. "I love the way your hair always is."

Ash blushed then opened the door. "After you." Serena smiled and the two walked out of the Pokemon Centre.

Lumiose City was so bright at night that it took Serena a while to adjust to the light. "Where are we going to eat at?" She asked.

Ash smiled. "I have the perfect place in mind." He led her through the not-that- crowded sidewalk. "Have you ever heard of Amore Café?" He asked.

Serena gasped. "Yes! It supposedly the most romantic restraint ever!"

Ash smiled at her happiness. "Well, I'm glad you like it so much because that's where we're going." Serena blinked at Ash before wrapping her arms around him. "Oh, thank you so much, Ash!"

Fully embracing the hug, Ash smiled into her hair. "No problem." They walked in comfortable silence until they made it to the restraint.

Inside, the café was beautiful. The only lights came from candles, and soft French music was playing in the speakers. It looked like only couples were sitting there. The seating waiter asked how many as to which Ash replied, "Two."

The waiter walked them to a nice table then left. Before Serena could pull out a chair, Ash did it for her. She smiled up at him. "What a gentleman." Ash chuckled then took a seat for himself.

A waiter came a few minutes later and asked for drinks. "Coca Cola," Ash replied. "Mountain Dew, thanks," Serena said.

Once the waiter walked away, Serena noticed Ash staring at her. "What is it?" Ash shook his head. "Call me weird, but you're the first girl I met who doesn't drink water when they eat food."

For a moment, Serena felt like that was an insult. Ash quickly added, "No, no. I think it's neat that you're different from the other girls!"

Now flattered, Serena blushed. "Thank you."

The waiter came back, gave them their drinks, and asked for their order. When he left, Serena started thinking about that girl named May. Should she ask Ash about it? "Uh, Ash?" Ash looked up from his Coke.

"What's up?" Serena twisted a piece of hair in her fingers. "Well, I kind of heard you and Bonnie talking last night," She confessed.

Ash tensed up. "R-really?" He asked. "What did you hear?"

Serena shrugged. "Just something about a girl named May." Ash relaxed, relieved that Serena didn't hear the other things he had said. "Oh, that. Do you know her?" Ash asked.

Shaking her head, Serena spoke. "Well, I heard you tell Bonnie you had feelings for her."

Silence greeted that. Ash shrugged after a while. "I did. But, this other guy got to her. I don't think about what could've been because I never see her anymore." Ash leaned back a little. "She's a great friend but nothing more. I know she's happy with Drew."

Relief made Serena's legs become a little wobbly. "Oh, that's great." Ash raised an eyebrow before slyly nudging her foot with his. "Why? Were you worried I still like her?"

Serena's face became so red that someone may have mistaken her for a Flareon. "What?! No! I was, you know, just curious!"

Ash grinned. "Sure you were." Once their food came, they were too busy eating to really talk. Afterward, they stayed and talked about little things that turned into big conversations until Ash paid and they left.

They were walking down the sidewalk, talking about funny moments in their lives. "Wait. Pikachu used to hate you?" Serena asked.

Ash laughed. "Believe it or not, yeah, it did. It used to shock me all the time until this flock of Spearow attacked us. We've been close ever since."

Serena giggled. "That's great!" Serena realized they weren't going back the way they had came. "Are we going somewhere else?"

Ash nodded. "Yup! There's one more place I thought we should go before heading back." That was when the Lumiose Gym appeared in front of them. (A/N: Just incase some of you don't know, the gym is shaped like the Eiffel Tower)

But, because it was dark outside, the gym was glowing a beautiful bright yellow; red and blue dots on it were glowing as well as a beautiful pink heart at the very top of the gym. Serena was breathless.

"Oh, my Arceus," She breathed. "This looks beautiful!"

"I thought you might like it," Ash murmured. The two stared at the glowing tower for a while longer until a cold breeze blew through. Shivers ran up and down Serena's spine and she hugged herself.

Ash noticed this and quickly took off his blazer. He wrapped it around Serena's shoulders making her stare up at him. "You look cold." "Then you'll be cold!" Serena protested.

Ash winked. "I'll be fine."

Serena smiled lightly. "Thank you, Ash." Wrapped in his warm blazer, she started to drift off into her own little world. Ash, however, knew that this was the perfect place for him to tell Serena how he felt.

"Serena," He started. Serena turned to look at him. Ash stared intently at her before he started talking. "Serena, I- I wanted to take you on this date tonight because I have really strong feelings for you. They're great feelings, too! You make me feel all jumpy inside and I love being around you. The thing is Serena, I love you."

Tears welled up in Serena's eyes. He did feel the same way she felt about him! Several tears escaped her eyes and made their way down her face. Ash tensed. "Oh, Arceus, Serena. I didn't mean to make you cry!"

Serena shook her head. "I'm not sad, Ash. I've just been waiting so long for you to say that to me. I love you, too, Ash," She murmured.

Joy burst through Ash. "Really?" He asked, wrapping his arms around Serena's waist. Serena nodded and wrapped her arms around the back of his neck. "Yes, Ash. I really do."

The two stared into each other's eyes, love for each other reflected in them. They both closed their eyes and started to lean toward each other. When their lips connected, electricity seemed to pass between them. The kiss was full of love and passion and when they broke away, both stared at one another.

The new couple, wrapped in each other's arms, stared at the beautiful tower, not wanting to leave each other's hold.

**A/N: YAY! FINALLY DONE! Longest chapter, too! R/R!**


End file.
